


an intimacy from which they never recovered

by MiniNephthys



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Christo likes Killia.  Except Christo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an intimacy from which they never recovered

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game!

Usalia is the first one to bring it up.

“Christo,” she starts, spotting him by himself in the Pocket Netherworld. “Do you still think Killia should be more like a Prinny, plip?”

It takes him a moment to remember the conversation she’s referring to, but after it comes to mind he chuckles and shakes his head. “No, no, I was mistaken about what an ideal demon should be like. Killia should stay exactly the way he is.”

“That’s good,” she answers, looking satisfied. “You shouldn’t ask people you like to change that much, plip.”

That gives him pause. “People I like…?”

“You like Killia a lot, right?” she replies. “Whenever Killia gets hurt, you always heal him first, plip. You’re always talking about how Killia is so kind and good at protecting people and it makes you confused. And when Killia says nice things about you, you get this look in your eye like it made you really, really happy inside.” She pouts. “Usalia thinks you like Killia more than you like Usalia, plip.”

“Usalia…” He’s never thought about liking Killia in that way, but the more important matter to attend to is: “I promise I like you very, very much.”

“Really?” Usalia pauses. “But not like Seraphina says you do.”

“Not like that, no.”

* * *

It’s Seraphina next. He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised, given that it’s come up once before.

She’s pointed her guns at her allies so many times that it doesn’t really shock him when she aims them in his direction. “What is it this time, Seraphina?”

“You’ve been staring at my Sir Killia,” she says, bluntly getting to the point. “Are you going to try to steal him for yourself?”

“Wh- I haven’t been staring!” And Killia isn’t Seraphina’s, so he can’t steal him from her in the first place, he adds mentally, but he knows better than to say that out loud.

She doesn’t lower her guns. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice your lingering gaze? During meals, while giving status reports...”

“Those are perfectly normal times to look at someone!” And while it may be true that he’s looking at Killia a little longer, it’s only because he’s still confused by what Usalia said earlier. Nothing more than confusion.

Seraphina sighs and lowers her guns. “If I ever find out you’re lying…”

“You’ll kill me,” he finishes. “I know.”

* * *

Red Magnus is similarly direct.

“Are you and Killia a thing?” he asks, and Christo chokes on his water.

“What?!” he asks, when he can speak again.

“I guess that wasn’t super clear. Do you like him?” Red Magnus asks. “Like... “ He starts making hand gestures that Christo can’t interpret and frankly doesn’t want to.

“I have no romantic interest in Killia whatsoever,” Christo says, trying to sound firm. “We’re allies and nothing more.”

“Great!” Red Magnus says, giving Christo a hearty pat on the shoulder. Predictably, it’s painful. “‘Cause Killia is definitely super into Lieze, and you’d just get your heart broken if you liked him.”

...That’s painful too, and Christo isn’t sure why.

* * *

“So, hey, Christo, about you and bro…” Zeroken starts.

Christo sighs heavily. “There’s absolutely nothing romantic going on there. Whatever the others have told you, it isn’t true.”

“...I was just going to ask how you two came up with your combo move,” Zeroken says, blinking.

“Oh.” Christo sweats. “Right. I was just… joking.”

“Are you sure?” Zeroken asks. “It was weird for a joke-”

“I-it was absolutely a joke! We simply have incompatible senses of humor.” Christo would like the floor to swallow him up right about now.

“Well, okay, but… If it was true, it’s not manly to deny your true feelings. You should be honest about everything, like me!” Zeroken puffs up his chest.

Christo gives him a scathing look.

“...I’m different now, okay?”

* * *

“They’re not wrong,” Christo murmurs, with his face in his hands. “They aren’t wrong, but they can’t be right. How would I even deal with... being in love? Dear God…”

“Who’s in love?” a gentle voice calls, and Christo’s head shoots up. Lieze is smiling at him.

“N-no one!” Christo tries to keep himself from shaking. “I was just… thinking about a book I was reading. Yes, the romantic subplot is incredibly engrossing!”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a really bad liar, Christo?” she asks, and he slumps. “It’s okay. It’s kind of cute, actually. So, who are you in love with?”

“I’m not-” He swallows, staring at the ground. “I… don’t want to say.”

“That’s okay. Admitting you’re in love at all is a good step.” She takes a seat next to him. “So why can’t you tell this person that you love them?”

This entire conversation is a terrible idea. “They’re utterly devoted to someone else. I would only strain our relationship if I said anything.”

“Hm… that’s hard.” Lieze taps her chin in thought. “Staying friends is important, so maybe you should go out and meet new people? You don’t have to talk to them less, but if you talk to other people more, you won’t think about your crush as much.”

It sounds so juvenile when she puts it that way, but the idea is sound. “...Thank you. I’ll do that.” He’s been meaning to talk more to his fellows in Celestia, anyway.

She beams at him. “Good luck! I hope you find someone who can make you really happy. You’ve done a lot for Killia and made him happy, too, so you deserve it.”

Lieze looks confused when Christo groans, burying his face in his hands.


End file.
